


Cold Shoulder, Colder Hands

by LyrZetara



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gren is overprotective of Amaya, Janai and Amaya's growing relationship, Janai doesn't fully undestands sign-language, Post War, learning to trust each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrZetara/pseuds/LyrZetara
Summary: “Allow me your hands, please” she knew the request demanded something of the upmost importance; she was asking her former enemy for her only way to interact with the outside world, of communicating. Amaya stood still for a moment, not hesitating on whether or not to trust Janai, but on how personal and intimate the request felt.After Viren escapes the Rulers decide to send a small squadron to look after him and Janai volunteers to go with Amaya's troops as she starts to learn a bit more about the human General.
Relationships: Amaya & Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship is up to interpretation.

Viren was still missing, sighting of him had been reported by scouts not so long ago. With no time to spare, the leaders made that a top priority but given how weak and devastated all the kingdoms were as a result of the battle, there were not many troops to mobilize, they needed to tend to their own first.  
That’s when Amaya volunteered to go with a small group to try and intercept Viren while he was still weak. Young King Ezra wasn’t thrilled to see his aunt leave when they had barely been reunited, especially since word that she had intended to sacrifice herself had made it to their ears, but as a ruler he couldn’t beg her to stay. She was the best chance they had after all. With heavy heart he agreed to the request. The few soldiers that hadn’t been decimated joined her. It was just five humans hunting down the powerful demon Viren had become. But then, another individual offered her sword to the cause.  
“I’ll go” Janai said solemnly.  
“What about your kingdom?” Ezran asked, as others had explained, she was soon to become queen since her sister had been killed.  
If Janai flinched no one could tell, she straightened her back looking determined “There won’t be a kingdom to rebuilt if the likes of him are still out there. We dig out the root first if we want to solve this problem”  
“We’ll make sure your people are tended to” Callum assured solemnly.  
To think she was leaving the safety of her people to a boy, a human no less. If her ancestors could see her she dared not to imagine what they would have done to her. But these humans had proven themselves to be worthy and if they had risked so much to bring the Dragon Prince and were now willing to send more of their own to capture Viren, then she had nothing to do but trust them.  
After the arrangements, the formalities and the announcement had been made to all the parts, the warriors began their preparations.  
“Seems like we’ll be working side by side again” Janai made the comment to General Amaya as she was loading provisions onto her horse.  
The General smirked making swift hand motions that Janai desperately tried to follow with little success.  
“Looks like you are stuck with me” Gren spoke from behind walking towards Amaya “That’s what she said” he provided.  
Amaya signaled her faithful interpreter as he simultaneously spoke “This is Gren, my voice of reason” he chuckled a bit embarrassed, the General grinned even wider. Then she motioned a couple of things for Gren only, pointing at Janai on the process.  
He answered back seemingly confused, eyeing the elf briefly now and then, deciding to let it go after a definite motion put an end to their chat, three words; ‘I trust her’.  
Janai seemed impatient as they had been probably talking about her right in her face and she had no clue regarding the topic. Gren noticed the same as he cleared his throat sheepishly “The General tells me you have helped her plenty…even though you imprisoned her, apparently” he added. He was not big in confrontations but had a deep fondness towards his general and was not thrilled of the events that followed after she had blown the breach.  
“A lot… has happened in a very short span of time” Janai offered noticing how protective the Lieutenant was regarding the human General.  
The remaining soldiers of their party joined them “We have secured all the provisions for the journey”  
Amaya nodded as she signed a swift motion forwards with an “L” shaped hand.  
“Yeah, let’s go” Gren agreed.  
And without a word or gesture, they all mounted and departed with all their people bidding them farewell and good luck from the threshold.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The journey was long and exhausting, each mile more challenging than the previous and soon the weather toyed with them as well as they reached the snowy mountains, the last place Viren was sighted in. Luckily enough they hadn’t encountered any living thing that could be a threat, perhaps because they all took cover upon seeing the menacing clouds gather in the sky. So the small troop decided to prepare a campsite and wait out the storm. At the base of a rocky cliff they spotted a cave that was not deep enough and fortunately unoccupied. That’s where they started a fire while the night fell upon them.  
They gather around sharing a bowl of stew. In other circumstances and perhaps with other high rank officers, the soldiers wouldn’t have felt as comfortable, but Amaya was one of them. She ate, fought and lived next to each one of them. She was nonetheless a figure of authority and a natural leader for that matter, but her rank never meant she treated others unkindly.  
Janai was not expecting that. She figured there would be separated fires, one for the low ranked soldiers to gather and then one for the superiors in which she assumed she herself would be included. She still saw herself above all as a Knight, not a queen.  
As time passed they started sharing stories and to Janai’s surprise everyone in that circle seemed to understand sign language, at least to a basic level, since Amaya freely partook on the conversation only needing Gren to translate when Janai was too left behind on the chat.  
The moral of the troops had been low after the battle, because even though they had won, it was at a great cost and many of their fellow brothers and sisters in arms had been turned into monsters, so remembering the glory days of the past was a welcome distraction for all of them. And Janai got a chance to hear new stories revolving around the humans. They were all kind enough not to mention battles that included the breach as the seemingly tense peace was still a touchy subject after so many years at war. So they relied on tales of expedition and training that involved enough mishaps and memorable anecdotes to make everyone laugh. The more Janai heard them, the more she realized how alike both cultures were and how each side saw themselves as the heroes because they all thought they were fighting for a cause worthy enough to die for.  
“General Amaya’s birthday is coming up, ready for the challenge?” one soldier asked teasingly as they all laughed, some even nervously.  
“What challenge?” Janai dared to ask as they all beamed with anticipation as the General herself told the story through Gren’s voice.  
“Every year I challenge all the soldiers into the arena, whomever can land a punch on me will be promoted immediately”  
“Such fate has never been met, may we add” one soldier said, arms folded.  
“All your soldiers participate?” Janai looked directly at Amaya, but the others were the ones to answer.  
“Each year since it became law”  
“Only Corvus and Gren are excused from said sparing session”  
“I’m the referee” Gren shrug his shoulders really pleased with his luck “And Corvus is a great baker, so he’s busy with the cake”  
“One of these years one of us might actually be successful”  
Amaya signed and Grean happily provided voice “Bring it on”  
They all laughed knowing too well it was a lost cause “Perhaps if the General tied a hand to her back we might even the odds”  
“I would happily accept such challenge if the chance ever presents itself” Janai interrupted, some of the laughter dying down.  
Amaya looked at her endearingly, a playful smirk on her lips as she made few movements.  
“No weapons” Gren translated.  
Janai shrugged it off “No armors either if it’s the case”  
They all exchanged looks expectantly; this was after all the Golden Knight. Just a week ago she was a sworn enemy and now she was openly agreeing to a duel with their General. And as far as everyone could tell, they were an equal match; blow by blow they had the same energy and thrive. Said encounter should be a sight to behold.  
After the silence had gone a moment too long, Amaya provided her answer “At our Kingdom in two months, I will be expecting you, but you’ll have to be the last contender, my troops have priority”  
“You’ll be exhausted by then”  
“I’ll be warmed up” Gren said transmitting in his tone the same defiance his General wore on her eyes.  
“I’ll be there” Janai countered only looking at Amaya.  
“Are we allowed to place bets?” someone dared to ask making the laugher spark again.  
A howl was heard from the distance distracting them from the pleasant chat, Amaya was clued in by their expressions. Gren rapidly told her what sound was being heard and she replied an instruction for them to follow.  
“Well rotate to guard the entrance tonight, I’ll take the first shift” she communicated through her lieutenant “I’ll come with” he said to her out loud as well as in sign but she shook her head replying for his eyes only, knowing no one else could understand her as well.  
Gren pursed his lips to a side but didn’t argue back “I’ll take the second shift, then” he looked at the others “we better start setting up the tents”  
“Well do that, General. Enjoy the rest of the meal” the soldiers said rushing to accomplish those tasks.  
Amaya promptly grabbed her shield and went to the entrance staying in post. Gren gazed in her direction before turning at the fire warming up his hands, his only company now was the Sunfire elf that seemed just as awkward in his presence.  
Janai finally decided to start the conversation “So, Lieutenant, for how long have you been under General Amaya’s service?”  
He shrugged his shoulders looking briefly at the entrance “Many years now, far longer than any of the other soldiers” he admitted “I was fortunate that I knew how to communicate with her, even luckier that she chose me to be her voice” he smiled to himself.  
“You speak fondly of her”  
“She’s the most important person in my life and I don’t say that lightly” he replied above a whisper, but his tone remained firm “you can imagine why I was less than thrilled to hear the events after her capture. She was so willing to die for the rest of us and I couldn’t do anything to stop her, to save her”  
Janai kept quiet for a moment “I understand that now and believe in my word, I have no further intent on causing her or any of your kind any more damage as I know those of your kin don’t see us as enemies any longer”  
Gren sighed “I know you mean well, the wound it’s just too fresh” he tried to offer a small smile “I better go help with the tents” he stood up “enjoy your supper” And just like that she was the last in front of an extinguishing fire that she feed more wood to.  
Janai took a last sip before looking at the other warrior that stood implacably there in the middle of the storm. The Lieutenant’s words ringing in the back of her head ‘the wound it’s just too fresh’. Not even two weeks ago each side was looking for ways to decimate the others and now they were happily sharing a meal next to the fire…perhaps in all the rush and commotion no side had the time to properly process the full extent of the events.  
Trying to put her mind at ease, the Golden Knight stood up walking towards her battlefield counterpart. The General kept her back to the cave, her sight fixed upon the landscape always alert.  
“Do you mind the company?” Janai spoke from behind receiving no answer “General?” she repeated louder blaming the high winds for carrying her voice away when sudden realization hit her, she could scream at the top of her lungs and that would only attract the attention of those inside or even a wild animal that could be around, but the General wouldn’t turn around. She was glad no one was there to witness the embarrassing display.  
She walked right next to her making her presence noticeable, hoping not to jump on her. The General seemed a bit surprised to see her, but offered a small grin nonetheless.  
“Is it acceptable if I stay guard too?” she asked making sure every word was correctly marked on her own lips.  
The General made a motion with her fist, as if knocking on an invisible door. An affirmative. Then she folded her arms again looking away from her, trying to discern what was out there through all the heavy snow.  
Janai then just stood there, uselessly still. Her hand resting on the edge of her sword as a precaution, ready to jump into battle at any given time. Even with no sun around, the rage of the storm did nothing to her. Her always flaming skin melted away any trace of snow that landed on her.  
Still, even if the weather represented no adversity, she was growing considerably anxious. She had never felt the silence to be so violent. The howling of the air was the only thing she could hear, leaving her no way to communicate to the one person she wanted to talk the most right now. The General had her face facing away, so even if she tried to say anything, her eyes wouldn’t focus on her lips to read the words. Ever since the trial of Light, the Sunfire elf had made a mental note to always speak in front of the human, never turn her back a moment too soon or look away when addressing her. And now the General was the one that refused to even turn a little so she could at least acknowledge her presence by the peripheral of her eyes.  
Janai had to consider that maybe that was a deliberated action, a way to avoid conversation, a way of ignoring her, a subtle hint so the Golden Knight understood she rather be alone. After all, if she had dismissed her own interpreted when he volunteered to accompany her, why would she- her former enemy- have any privilege to stand by her side?  
The idea sunk in hitting her in the gut. She felt a bit sick, after all, her people had tortured the General in ways almost no human could tolerate, Amaya had survived the experience because she was pure of heart, but that didn’t meant she could simply forget and forgive, could it?  
So, against her better judgment, Janai walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder turning her around a bit more roughly than intended.  
“Why are you deliberately choosing to ignore my presence?” she demanded, her voice perhaps cracking in a mix of hurt and anger, but no one was there to tell.  
Amaya raised a brow questioningly; she wore all her expressions on her face, never minding to disguise any of it. It was after a silent beat that Janai noticed the General’s nose was a shade of pink that her ears matched. Amaya uncrossed her arms putting her left palm horizontally in front of her as her other hand seemed to land on it after a curved movement, asking the elf to repeat herself.  
Janai could at least understand that motion, but what actually caught her eye was the incoherent way her hands were shaking. The General rapidly covered her palms under her own elbows trying to keep any warmth, and that’s when it hit Janai. The human was actually enduring the cold weather to its full extent, her hands too numb for her to even try to speak, the storm too dense for her to read lips correctly. She was completely isolated, alienated even. Guilt and remorse flooded Janai’s chest.  
“You are cold” Janai mumbled receiving a shrug in return as Amaya dismissed the observation “Your hands” the elf pointed.  
Amaya tilted her head gazing at her own globed fingers not thinking much of it until the Knight extended her own palm in waiting. The General looked at her curiously not understanding the petition.  
“Allow me your hands, please” she knew the request demanded something of the upmost importance; she was asking her former enemy for her only way to interact with the outside world, of communicating. Amaya stood still for a moment, not hesitating on whether or not to trust Janai, but on how personal and intimate the request felt. She extended her right hand towards, keeping the other one closely pressed onto her ribcage.  
Janai gently removed the brown leather, revealing pale skin that immediately started to tremble, that was not even the alarming part anymore, but the nasty burn that was slowly healing on her palm. Janai had almost forgotten how the General had gotten those, but regret soon washed over her while recalling those were her doing in the most painful moment of her life. Gren’s words echoed on her head again ‘The wound it’s just too fresh’.  
“I’m sorry” she whispered, her head facing down knowing the General might never know she had said it. She gently copped Amaya’s hand into her own driving it carefully towards her face, blowing her warm breath into it, repeating the process with the left one knowing that was not enough. The General still quivered, even if her face tried to show gratitude for the attempt and some reassurance that she would be fine.  
But Janai was not accepting defeat, deciding instead for a stronger approach taking a step closer. She softly took each hand and drove them to her sides, resting them upon her hips, pressing her own hands on top knowing her skin was warmed on the torso area. General Amaya was taken aback but didn’t make an attempt to pull away. Janai couldn’t tell if the shade of red that splashed on human cheeks was due to embarrassment or coldness and was glad that she could blame her ability for the warmth she felt spreading on her own face. Neither seemed willing to look the other in the eyes at the time, so they allowed the storm to be the only voice howling between them.  
General Amaya ducked her chin just concentrating on the coziness provided, trying to leave out everything else just for a moment of selfishness. She knew the spell would have to be broken shortly, she was still a guard in post, but for that instant, she felt shielded, protected in a way she rarely experienced. And she had to admit she missed that sensation. She lost the sense of easiness and reassurance long ago, when she put on her armor and decided to dedicate her life on protecting others, even when she had failed said mission in the past. Maybe she refused herself that feeling as a way of self-inflicted punishment for not being there to save her sister, to aid her nephews, to protect her troops…and even if she was never to say it or express it, she was growing tired, her thrive becoming thin. That didn’t meant that she wouldn’t rise to the occasion if asked to step into battle, but each time it was getting harder. She was just so exhausted.  
Without realizing it, her forehead was now resting against a metallic shoulder blade; she had unconsciously leaned into the source of heat, leaving a rather short distance among them. Just mere inches more and she would have been practically embracing the other woman. Part of her wanted to, the most vulnerable and tired part of her, the one that wanted a break from war, battles and loss, the part that wanted to escape the coldness and melt away in the welcoming feeling the Sunfire elf provided...  
Upon realizing her own thoughts, Amaya tensed a bit, her hands unwillingly clinging tighter around the Knight’s waist.  
Janai noticed the sudden shift “Are you alright?” she asked forgetting the fact that Amaya’s eyes were down casted. The General took a step back finally letting go of the comfortable warmth and offered a quick gesture, a ‘thank you’. She then slid her fingers back into the gloves and folded her arms trying to savor the last bit of the elf’s fire.  
Janai tilted her head a bit confused by the abrupt movement but replied nonetheless “You are welcome”  
Amaya smirked half minded to turn around and conclude the exchange, but Janai spoke once more “If you rather, I can stay this shift, when the weather improves I’ll look for you to take over”  
Amaya was shortly aback, trying to consider how to deny the offer, but there was determination in the Knight’s eyes and at the same time such kindness that showed no trace of malice or condescendence that she ended up nodding even without realizing it.  
Janai smiled brightly “Good night then” she said as she walked forwards gazing around with a steady look. Amaya smiled to herself looking over her shoulder as she made it back into the cave. What a strange individual the Golden Knight was.


	2. Chapter 2

The storm has ceased, if only for a few hours. The troops had only enough time to start mobilizing to another location if they hope to catch up to Viren and bring him to justice.

The morning had arrived with a crawling chill; the prior night hadn't been a restful one either. The soldiers were tired and uneasy but still very much alert and ready to fight if given the chance, but that's not what happened.

"I'll go scout the area" Gren said what the quick motions Amaya was making meant.

"That's not advisable, we barely have any visibility" Janai countered "We could easily loose each other's trait, our strength is on our numbers, as slim as those might be"

"I can't risk other's lives, I rather put my own on the line" Gren translated, his tone carried something into it, maybe resentment. He didn't like how true those words were; he couldn't stand to know his General was that willing to sacrifice herself like her life was that expendable.

"General, with all due respect, couldn't we mobilize as a unit to the southern regions and from that position scout individually? That way we could have a meeting point and cover more ground"

"Besides, as weak as Viren might be, he is still a dangerous man" Gren added knowing his fair share of that statement.

Janai half expected the human to dismiss those ideas as they were not asked for and were directly defying her command, but instead she considered them before nodding, making an amendment to the plan, her hands were quick to lay out the steps to follow.

"Half the troop will mobilize South, the other will stay here in case Viren tries to turn around and retrieve. In two days we'll regroup to assess the situation further"

Then Amaya made swift motions pointing at each soldier as they nodded solemnly, when she signaled at Gren, the red head seemed aback and quickly refuted, his hands fast and certain. He hardly ever argued back a direct order, but seemed resolved on this matter. Amaya tried to reason until finally giving in when he stated an irreversible 'I'm coming with you'.

"Don't worry, General, we'll stand our ground" the four soldiers that had been pointed at promised.

"The rest of us, let's go" Gren finally provided his voice for Amaya as the General herself looked at the elf inviting her to move along. She was chosen to be among the few that would move base.

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
After leaving enough provisions for the stationary troops, the rest proceeded on foot against the challenging high winds and howling storm. They manage slow progress before it was obvious they needed to find a place to settle, the new station.

"There are a few caverns in this side of the mountain. They are all in high ground, they will be suitable to establish our new settlement" Gren said before forcing himself to walk a step closer to Amaya, the amount of snow that was between them made it extremely challenging to see all her gesticulations correctly. And his voice was getting lost in the wind all the same, communication was about to become that much harder.

"General, allow me to explore in the close perimeter, no need for all of us to exhaust our energies" the only soldier that walked among them asked.

"Please, be quick about it, I don't want any unnecessary risks" Amaya asked through Gren's voice and once more the Lieutenant seemed tense about how ironic that request was, maybe even hypocrite, since Amaya was always willing to take the unnecessary risks for her troop.

Janai noticed this and maybe so did the other soldier but no one made a comment about it and as the soldier walked away, Amaya signaled that she was going to stay lookout in case someone approached them, leaving once more the Lieutenant and Golden Knight together.

"You don't seem happy by your General's orders" the elf mentioned, subtleties were nothing she would humor when it came to straight forward matters.

Gren arched a brow his face showed the tiniest hint of annoyance but was soon overcome by a sheepish gesture, embarrassed even. His shoulders shrugged as he hunched forward protecting himself from the cold.

"I respect my General's commands. But that doesn't mean I always agree with her methods, especially if it involves her well-being getting the lowest priority on her agenda"

Janai pursed her lips to a side considering it "It's perhaps the greatest burden to be demanded to be in charge. When so many look up to a leader to make sure they are safe and sound the decision becomes simple. A logical solution, one life in exchange of dozens, it's just a sacrifice that one has to be ready to face every day"

"That doesn't make it easier or fair"

"No, maybe it doesn't, that's why not everyone is capable of taking charge" Janai folded her arms, thinking back, reviving the dreadful moments she saw her sister be turned to cinder. Nothing but ashes being blown away, not a trace to remember her by, no body they could give a proper burial…

She was now to be Queen…she was now to be the ruler others looked up to… Her stomach turned at the thought.

"General! I've found a cave that accommodates our needs! It's exactly at the top of this hill" the scout soldier yelled from the distance.

Gren turned around ready to interpret the message to Amaya when a howl was heard. The wind was blowing so violently it was hard to pinpoint where it came from.

"We better move"

Gren started to walk towards Amaya to alert her. The General was facing away but upon realizing her faithful companion was getting close, she turned to him smiling. But that changed when suddenly Gren's face turned from calmed to panicked as he began to run towards her, Janai following close by. Gren was making a motion she could hardly see until she felt the ground rumble, vibrations coming from behind. 'Turn around'.

Amaya held her shield up as she faced back to the unknown threat, a wild winter beast already swinging a giant claw down trying to tear her to pieces. After blocking the first attack, she rolled to a side trying to get behind the animal, away from his sight, hoping the heavy storm would make it just as difficult for it to spot her.

"Be ready for more of them to come!" Gren shouted to the elf as he made big hand motions trying to get the beast's attention to him "Amaya won't hear any of them coming! We have to be her ears" he explained before taking his sword out to face the animal.

Janai rapidly noticed more of the pack coming down the mountain making several giant rocks fall down right were Amaya was standing. The General could fell the commotion but with how agitated everything was she was not able to notice the debris raining over her head. And such was her lack of luck that a rock landed on her ankle trapping her as a muffled sound escaped her mouth as the pain took over.

"Amaya!"

"Drive them away, I'll get her out!" Janai commanded while sprinting through the animals, fighting her way in hopes of reaching the base of the mountain. Once next to Amaya she knelt to her side "Everything is going to be alright" she swayed her sword cutting the rock in half as if it were butter freeing her foot "Let's move"

She asked but noticed the human was making no attempt at this. She then realized the General hadn't look up to read her lips, so Janai softly pulled Amaya's chin up to repeat herself but was faced with a pained expression instead. Amaya passed her thumb from her chin downwards and then spelled 'O' and 'K' with her hand. 'Not Ok'

Janai froze for a moment as she realized the beasts were cornering them. She helped Amaya up wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"She's hurt!" She yelled to Gren, who was fighting alongside the other soldier.

"How severe?!"

"I don't know if it's a splinted ankle or a fracture"

"We'll open a pathway" he answered "try to get out of there!" but they were being cornered and then another sound was heard, a bigger predator was announcing itself and the pack of animals began to retreat climbing back up, causing another landslide.

Janai could see how they were about to be crushed if they didn't move but were still too far away from safety. Looking behind she noticed a small opening and made a run for it carrying most of Amaya's weight. As soon as they were under the safety of a roof, the rocks rumbled and in just an instance they were caved in.

Janai was just getting back to her senses in the middle of the darkness when she heard Gren's voice.

"Can you hear me?! Are you ok?!"

Janai channeled her flames lightening the gloomy space looking around. She quickly tended to Amaya, who was unresponsive. She rapidly checked her vitals and breathing.

"You General is out but I think otherwise she's stable for now, I'll know more once I assess her injured leg"

"We are digging you out, hold on tight" he called immediately trying to move all the rocks just as the same growl that they heard before made itself present.

"It's no use, Lieutenant" Janai replied "Nightfall is upon you, you have to go to safety"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Listen, I have my sword with me, it will take me time but I can dig us out of here"

"There's not much we can do" the soldier said softly to Gren, voice full of despair.

"I can't leave her alone" Gren mumbled.

"She's not alone" Janai replied "I need you to trust me. She wouldn't forgive me either if she knew something bad happened to you. Go to the cavern your companion discovered, let the night pass us by and come back in the morning"

A silence settled feeling almost eternal.

"Ok…just…make sure she's alright, please" he asked earnestly.

"I will, Lieutenant. You both have to go now before another creature spots you"

"I'll check the perimeter" the soldier's voice sounded farther away, Janai assumed they both had left when suddenly Gren's voice emerged again, sounding vulnerable.

"Listen… General Amaya…don't leave her alone at night, please" he pleaded "she can't hear anything at all, she won't wake up at the sound of danger, she can't depend on her own sense to keep her safe, you have to be there" he explained conflicted by the fact he couldn't be the one making sure she was sound.

"I won't leave her side, you have my word"

Gren breathed in unevenly "We'll be back by sunrise..." he leaned into the rock pressing his forehead against it "thank you"

That was the last thing Janai heard from the other side of the rock wall.

______________________________________________________________________________________

It was maybe half an hour later that Amaya got back into her senses. He head was pounding, probably because she had hit it against the floor when they made a jump for it into the cavern trying to outrun the falling debris. Her eyesight slowly started to regain focus in the pitch black darkness. She was not particularly fond of the dark since it restricted yet another one of her senses, leaving her to be more of a target.

Luckily there was a ray of sunlight brightening the place. She tried to sit up to face the source of light when a wave of pain swirled through her like lightening. A gasp escaped her lips as she pressed her eyes trying to suppress the agony that emanated from her right ankle. Suddenly warmth was placed upon her shoulder in a comforting manner inviting her to open her eyes again. Then Amaya realized the source of the light was not emanated from the sun's fire but by the Sunfire elf.

"Try not to move" the Knight asked gently knowing her lips had been read "how are you feeling?"

Amaya did a 'so-so' gesture with her hand then asking about the others but the elf's confused expression was enough hint to know she wouldn't understand her.

"Does your leg hurt?" Janai asked instead.

Amaya did her best not to give away the answer to that.

"I think it might be broken. I've been examining it while you were out; it has turned into a nasty shade of purple"

Amaya took a look at her own foot noticing the same observation that had been pointed out before offering an 'Ok' trying to dismiss the situation.

"I'll touch certain areas, tell me when or if it produces pain" Janai instructed as warm hands carefully place themselves on porcelain like skin. Once in the right position, she pressed firmly making Amaya jolt with no control of her reaction. A sharp breath was drawn in as she double back in pain.

"That's what I feared" Janai released her as the General finally let go of the air she had been holding on her chest "I'll have to snap it back into place"

Amaya shook her head no, replying things Janai couldn't comprehend, so the elf kept on talking.

"Listen, I promised your Lieutenant that you would be tended to, so allow me to keep up my word"

Then Amaya repeated a motion she had done before, one now Janai could single out and remember 'Gren'.

"He is ok. After we got caved in we agreed to meet here again in the morning, by then I will be done cutting through rock"

Just then Amaya noticed that behind the Golden Knight laid a bunch of rocks that had been decimated to tiny bits of granite.

"I presume we are still at least eight hours away before your Lieutenant comes back. Besides the fact that I believe he wouldn't take it kindly if I don't treat your leg, once free it would be challenging to change locations without misplacing your bone, so the best strategy is to fix it now" Janai explained matter-of-factly as she would any member of her troops, but this human was not under her command, she was not to give orders to her battlefield counterpart "but I won't do it unless I have your permission"

Amaya looked at the elf in the eye; those calmed but fiery portals gazed at her with full attention. The General trusted her. More than she would some of her soldiers or of her kind. The fact that she couldn't explain to herself why she felt drawn like a moth to her flame still made her uneasy. One of her greatest strengths was her judge of character on others, still something lingered at the back of her mind. She pushed the thought aside focusing on what was to come.

Taking a moment to prepare herself, Amaya nodded, agreeing to be tended to. If she was being rational, it was far better to be over with the pain and start focusing on a quick recovery, it would give everyone else peace of mind too. She needed to capture Viren and make it back to her nephews.

"Thank you" Janai said honestly, perhaps deep down she feared the human would refuse her help, and not out of pride or stubbornness, but of mistrust "fear not, I learned how to do this before even wielding a sword" she offered a smile that Amaya returned.

Carefully the Sunfire elf removed the boot trying not to misplace the bone or hurt further the human warrior. Once ready she looked at her with resolve "You might want to bite down on something"

Amaya nodded already rolling a bit of her sleeve to put between her teeth giving a thumb up.

"Breath in" the elf instructed positioning her warm palms around the sore ankle "I'll be done in a moment"

Amaya was unfazed by this, she was used to it; being hurt on the field was just part of the job description.

"Very well then, we both know it will be painful, but I want to assure you, I mean you no harm by doing this"

Amaya was aback by the unrequested clarification. She was completely aware Janai was doing this strictly to help her, why emphasize it? Has her own face shown doubt or hostility towards the Knight that she felt the need to reassure her intentions?

The thought wasn't humored any longer as a wave of pain swirled through while her bone was swiftly snapped back to place in a quick motion. Amaya bit down on her sleeve well aware that she could have bitten her tongue off by how her jaw locked down. She was only glad no scream could come out of her mouth to give away how much that had hurt. She was used to worst but somehow this experience had been on its own way more painful. Perhaps it was the chilling that kept on creeping up her spine making her shiver and tremble unable to keep her body still, incapable of preventing her leg from moving and hurting further.

The Knight wasted no time as she placed an improvised tourniquet securing her leg. Amaya was loosely aware of this as her eyes were tightly shut, while she tried to will her body to steady itself to no avail. Then she felt a hand rubbing gently on her forearm, offering another sensation to focus on.

Janai was mumbling soothing things, even if they were futile, even if they were never to be heard or acknowledged. If she could spot tears running down the General's eyes she made no attempt at making them noticeable. She just stood by her side, eyes averted to provide privacy as the human composed herself.

Few minutes passed them by before Amaya could finally catch her breath and chin up, trying to offer a confident if not a calmed expression. She did a hand gesture Janai was not used to but could understand all the same 'thank you'.

"No need to thank me" Janai offered an uncharacteristically timid smile "I'll make sure we get something to eat" she stood up walking a few steps back. Amaya didn't even notice how much warmer the space felt near her presence until the Sunfire elf was away. She hugged herself hunching forward in an awkward position as she had no wall to lean against and couldn't move from her place.

When the Knight was back next to her side, Amaya's body all but leaned into the source of heat trying to be irradiated by her warmth.

"Our options are reduced, but we can eat some of-"

She stopped herself upon seeing Amaya shake her head a negative and before elaborating she decided that it was better to do simpler gestures, so she just motioned rubbing her stomach and made a disgusted face.

"Nausea?" the elf tried to guess, by Amaya's face maybe it was not exactly that but close enough that she nodded "Ok, perhaps later when your body has settled?"

The General tried to offer a smile that said 'maybe'.

"Then resting is in order" Janai stated looking around "I can relocate you next to the wall so you can lay against it and maybe put your shield under your foot so it's raised"

Amaya nodded extending an arm hoping to be helped up, but instead Janai knelt next to her and slid a hand under her knees and behind her back carrying her with ease.

Amaya was definitely taken by surprise as she was being held like she was weightless, armor on an all. But soon her mind drifted away from that thought, instead being fully submerged in the welcoming feeling the elf's fire provided. She was steadily irradiating, it didn't burn or scorch her skin, it wasn't overwhelming at all, just so soothing…

Amaya's eyelids were down as she breathed in into the safeness it provided her but as soon as the spell was casted over her, she was once more laying against the hard wall and cold floor of the cavern.

A strange feeling settled at the base of her stomach, it was very unfamiliar to her and she much rather not have felt it because it left her uneasy. She avoided looking at the Knight trying instead to keep any warmth in her body leaning back and closing her eyes. But she snapped them back on when she felt a rather soft textile brush against her chin. The Knight was leaving her cape over her body.

"Try to stay warm while I dig us out"

Amaya only nodded, shoulders shrugging, her face perhaps flushed by the gesture. But the Knight didn't give it a second thought as she turned around back into swaying her sword against the rock. But Amaya did gazed into the cape, gloved fingers tugging at the fabric; it was warm, she could tell, perhaps a faint coat of sweat lingered at the edges impregnating the elf's essence into it. It smelled like firewood, it reminded her of better days when Sarai would share anecdotes under starred skies. It felt…familiar.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took Janai about an hour before she finally could dig a small whole to see the outside. A breeze crawled into the cavern as a few snowflakes sneaked in. She grabbed a handful of snow and melted it in an instant drinking the liquid. She smiled pretty pleased with her progress. And then she felt a small pebble hitting the back of her head. She turned around finding a smug face from the General.

"Yes?"

Amaya did a gesture Janai hadn't seen before, it was only one hand and it began with all fingers well extended in front of her face, but as it was being pulled away, all fingertips touched each other.

Janai arched a brow "Remove something?" she tried to guess but her attempt had been far off, so Amaya placed two hands together under one side of her face doing a motion broadly known.

"Oh. I'll sleep later" Janai shrugged it off reaching for her belongings, taking a metal cup out and filling it with snow from the outside. She swiftly boiled it and offered it to the General "This shall help with cold. It's not tea but it's the best we can do"

Amaya thanked and allowed the steam to tickle her face. Janai was about to turn around and keep on working when the human patted the floor next to her, inviting her to take a seat.

"I should keep working"

Amaya did a movement that tried to say 'settle down' or at the very least 'easy up'. The Sunfire elf was used to always be on action, staying still was not her strong suit. And by the looks of it, neither was the General's, but on this scenario the other woman couldn't do anything about it, so keeping her a bit of company wasn't a bad idea.

"I'll take a knee for just a moment" Janai sat down next to her. She didn't notice how tired she actually was until she offered her own body the rest. Since the temperature had drop so drastically, much of her energy had been consumed by her own channeled flames to keep her warm.

Janai rested the back of her head into the wall leaving her chin up and eyes down, the golden marks on her skin shining brightly. Amaya gazed at those, it was the first time she could see them up close without being chained or in the middle of a fight. They were unusual, she liked them. She traced on her own face feeling the scar on the side of her cheek and huffed to herself. Their war marks were very different.

Amaya took the gloves off and allowed the hot metal of the cup to touch her bare skin, at this Janai took a peek inspecting the General with the same kind of fascination. Five finger, such an oddity really.

Janai wiggled her own four fingers and wandered what use could that tiny limb at the end have. Amaya noticed how attentive the Knight was at her hands, so she playfully punched her shoulder arching a brow questioningly.

"What?" Janai shrugged half looking away, minding to still be on Amaya's sight "It's such a waste to have an extra finger on each hand. It's so fragile and useless, what tactical advantage does having a pinkie has?"

Amaya smirked amused and mockingly raised said finger while holding her cup. That was about the only thing she could think of.

"See? Useless" Janai folded her arms.

Then Amaya extended her own palm waiting as she had done before, back when the battle had been over. Janai was a bit reluctant back then but now was just hesitant as to why the General asked to hold her hand a second time.

But Amaya didn't intend to hold it, but to inspect it. She traced the lines that where on her palm and compared them to her own. Back when she had been a prisoner it had been a bit challenging to accurately comprehend what Kazi had said, as they had only four fingers as well and some words and phrases had to be tropicalized due to that difference.

Amaya finally just laid her own palm against the one of the elf and gazed at the variances and appreciated the similarities. They weren't so different after all. The General smiled and let go of Janai, taking the cup in hands once more in its place.

Janai couldn't help but notice how weightless her own hand felt after Amaya's wasn't there anymore. It felt…empty. Loneliness was an emotion that had assaulted her more frequently ever since her sister's passing. She had no family now. She was on her own.

Janai pushed the thought aside trying to find another thing to focus on, subject that was provided when she heard the General groan under her breath.

"Is your leg sore?"

Amaya dismissed that with a wave of her hand, just rubbing on her thigh, which had gone a bit numb by the unforgiving weather.

"I'm going to take a look" she said more of a statement than a question while removing her cape to assess at the damage. The skin near the ankle was now a shade of dark purple and her toes were getting blue "your blood is not pumping all the way to your limbs"

For a mere second Amaya had to consider that maybe she could lose her foot by this frostbite combined with her accident. But before doubt could settle in, warm four-finger-hands were already busy tending to her.

"I need to make your blood flow" she explained, stroking carefully on her calf muscle. Then going higher up above the knee and massaging there too, moving the circulation down.

Amaya had to avoid recoiling as elf hands reached her thigh. She was used to proximity if it was on the battlefield, not in the calm, not with her guard down, not while cornered and alone and vulnerable and hurt.

Janai could feel how the General had tensed, her muscles all but contracted, completely flexed. She had to assume maybe the human wasn't okay with it but couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye at the time, so she procured for her movements to be gentle and not erratic, trying to assure she was handling with care.

"I require just a few more minutes" Janai spoke with resolve, even when her tone would do nothing for the conversation.

Amaya bit down on her lip waiting for the procedure to be done, her leg actually feeling a lot better. She wouldn't admit it, but the touch of warmth against her was bliss, she was half minded to close her eyes and drift away in sleep, but couldn't bring herself to do that in front of the elf.

"All done" the elf informed and perhaps if Amaya wasn't with her eyes half closed she would have noticed it, but instead she only felt how the warmth parted away from her once more and was left with the sensation of the bitter cold.

The Knight covered the General with her cape again and resumed her previous task of digging them out, allowing all her flames to rage on as she waved her sword left and right, something fluttering on her entrains. A feeling she couldn't shake. It wasn't loneliness or mistrust, nothing of that sort. It wasn't unpleasant per say, it was just….different. And the only way she could cope with it was by turning every last bit of rock into dust.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Janai was panting now, her muscles were about to give in after exhausting her forces. She took one last swing and finally the biggest rock broke down and an opening presented itself. It was wide enough that they could crawl out of there. It was not at ground level since Janai didn't want another cave in, but it she could make it just a bit broader they could help Amaya out without hurting her ankle.

The elf stabbed her sword to the ground pleased with her escape route. The breeze ran inside the cavern and she actually enjoyed the fresh air against her lava-skin after so many hours of hard work. But then she heard a sound. It wasn't anything threatening and it wasn't from the outside.

She turned around and found Amaya soundly sleep except for the fact that her teeth were chatting. The Knight walked over in stealth movements, she didn't feel comfortable with the fact she was sneaking up to her, but didn't want to wake her, especially since she wouldn't hear her approach, so she decided to be subtle enough that she didn't wake her up at all.

She knelt next to the General noticing the cape was down to her waist and her upper body was uncovered. Her metal armor had been gathering an ice crust. Janai had to consider what to do next, the idea of trying to melt away the ice crossed her mind, but that was not really the solution to the problem. So she carefully inspected the chest plate and found the belts that tied it together on the sides. She untied them in very gentle movements without moving the General. The real challenge came when she had to remove it. Taking a deep breath she moved upwards the plate but wasn't as lucky as to take it off without waking her up.

Amaya's eyes snapped open, her hand flew in search of her sword but it wasn't next to her, she was about to jump up in a fighting stance.

"At ease, General" Janai asked, but the human wasn't looking at her, she was still trying to find the means to fight. Gren's words echoed in her head, he had asked her not to leave her alone, since she couldn't hear harm's way. Amaya was disoriented and taken off guard and the elf should have known better.

Janai reached for the sides of Amaya's face keeping her still, making sure they were face to face, just mere inches apart as she began to speak.

"I'm sorry, you are safe, we are still at the cavern" she repeated two or three times looking at her directly in the eye until she was sure the human had focused on her lips. The General's expression changed from frightened and willing to fight her way out to slowly coming to realization.

"We are still caved in" Janai repeated and lastly Amaya nodded having read her lips.

The General took a deep breath letting go of all the tension with a long sigh, her eyes closed, focusing only on touch. She then registered that her face was being coped, so she laid one hand on top of the one that was holding her in place and opened her eyes looking directly at Janai nodding her head, she was alright now.

Janai nodded back and slowly slid her hands away brushing cold cheeks.

"Your armor" the elf pointed "It's cold, you need to take it off, it's not helping you"

Amaya laid a hand on top of it, not to corroborate how cold it was, but considering the request. Her armor was part of her identity, it was almost indivisible of who she was. The only time she had been stripped of it was when she had been captured. She knew the scenario was different now, but part of her was reluctant to remove her distinction, to take off the armor, to leave her guard down.

"I know from a tactical point of view is a poor choice, but I promise, I'll serve as your shield until you can put it back on"

The statement took the General aback, how earnest her eyes were when she said was even more of a surprise. She trusted her word, she trusted her.

Amaya pushed the plate over her head pushing it aside. The sudden loss of weight over her body left her uneasy and now the cold could run over her freely. She immediately folded her arms over her chest and ducked her chin down.

Janai hadn't considered that part. She fidgeted for a moment before sitting down right next to her "I can help with the cold" she allowed her body to irradiate as she opened her arms. Amaya eyed her cautiously; her hands had burns that showed what power the elf's skin had, perhaps among elves they could withstand that much heat, but she was at the end only human.

Janai swallowed hard "I can keep you warm, if you let me. I promised your Lieutenant not to leave your side at night; I fear I now understand what he meant"

Amaya's face was to flush if not for the cold, she didn't like that she had shown that part of her to the other warrior, the part that could be taken off guard, the part that couldn't be in control but just reactive, that she has witnessed one of her weaknesses.

"So, may I?" the elf asked once more.

Amaya clenched her jaw averting her eyes for a moment. After a heartbeat she relaxed her shoulders barely facing her way to nod.

Janai offered a tiny smile before wrapping an arm around the General's shoulder, driving her close. Amaya's shoulder shrugged as she gazed away. The Knight couldn't bring herself to do anything else either. They stood still for a couple of minutes in complete silence, the howling of the wind was the one sound Janai could focus on and suddenly it brought to her memory a melody form her people. She began humming to herself, low and high notes that swayed like a lullaby. The Knight was looking at the small whole in the wall from which the wind entered to greet them.

Amaya didn't notice at first, but as she began to lean into the Knight's shoulder, she noticed the vibrations. She pressed her ear against Janai's shoulders and closed her eyes to focus on the hum. I was so soothing, so calmed. Amaya felt her body relax and go limb as she leaned into the vibrations. But perhaps too soon, it all ended.

Amaya opened her eyes to find golden ones looking at her intensely, not with disdain or repulse, but maybe curiosity and tenderness. Amaya then noticed she was practically resting under her chin. The General pulled away embarrassed while making hand motions that explained how she found her humming beautiful, but except for one or two words, the elf couldn't understand a thing.

"I-? Um?" the elf stammered trying to figure it out "beautiful?" she repeated one motion in front of her face with all her fingers expanding like and explosion.

Amaya nodded tapping at her own throat, then pointing at her.

"The melody?"

Amaya meant to say the way she interpreted it, but nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you, it's an ancestral song"

Amaya nodded eagerly doing some hand notions that were futile. There was so much the General wanted to say and so little she could communicate. The elf felt useless and helpless, she too yearned to speak to her, to have a conversation, but was only able to provide half of it. The human did such an effort, she understood everything that came from her lips and the elf couldn't reciprocate the favor.

Amaya then just lay her hands down grabbing into the fabric instead offering a smile that was borderline resigned.

Janai could then understand why her Lieutenant meant so much to her, not only because he was her link to others, but because he was the closest to her. He had indeed connected with the General in a way she could only hope to achieve one day. He was indeed her voice, and now that she was amputated from that part of her only silence prevailed.

So the Knight did one last thing. She grabbed one of Amaya's hands and once those brown eyes were gazing at her, she spoke.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you" she said earnestly, shame was carried in her tone "I wish I could" she looked down, sadness showing in her face "it's best if we rest now" she avoided saying more "I won't be able to communicate to you if we were upon danger, I can only ask that you try to read my lips if we were to be under attack... I'm sorry. I can't think of another way to alert you"

Amaya softly raised a hand reaching to touch the base of her neck, leaving Janai aback.

"What?" she questioned before noticing how her voice quivered, just then noticing what the General was implying "The vibration? It-it could work" she cleared her throat before leaning back, getting into a comfortable position to spend the night.

Amaya turned over her shoulder as best as she could, leaning into the elf that radiated such warmth. She left a hand softly touching under Janai's chin, while four fingers rested on top of her wrist keeping it there so it wouldn't slide off. And for the first time in months, perhaps in years, Amaya found herself drifting into a comfortable sleep. No reminisces from war or battles, no fear, no doubt or struggle. Just this familiar feeling and welcoming warmth she could absolutely melt into.

Janai felt the human on her arms, she could feel her heartbeat against her own, it was steady and comforting. This warrior had proven herself to be a worthy opponent, a formidable adversary and a pure heart. But in all that time she never stopped to consider her to be flesh and bone, breakable…human…after all.

They were so different and still so much alike, even without realizing. And Janai was to find out how much they shared in common. How deep their scars were, how many war marks they both hid under their armors. How their pasts were written with the same pen, the same red ink. How two broken parts could mend each other, eventually.


End file.
